


Laws of the Land

by doremifasorashige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, chankai as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doremifasorashige/pseuds/doremifasorashige
Summary: There are some things that are just a universal law. You don't wear socks with sandles, ice cream cones are a requirement for summer ice cream treats, and marrying your best friend in your back yard as a kid is a totally legitimate and binding contract.





	Laws of the Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tatoeba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/gifts).



> Prompt: I mean, really, we kind of got married when we were seven under kid law

When Chanyeol was a kid he knew right away that he was in love with Jongin. They became the best of friends the day they met and were practically inseparable since. Chanyeol honestly can't remember a time when Jongin wasn't in his life, even though he knows it exists. There are pictures of it, from when he was a baby and a toddler. Pictures that don't have any sign of Jongin. There are also pictures from school that don't have Jongin as well given the two years between them. But the pictures and memories that truly matter, that are the most important in Chanyeol's eyes, are the ones that have Jongin right next to him.

He can't tell you how he knew he was in love with Jongin when they were kids, it's just a fact. The sky is blue, grass is green, and Park Chanyeol was in love with Kim Jongin. These are the facts of life, anyone would tell you that.

In fact, Chanyeol was so confident he was in love with Jongin when he was seven that they got married in his backyard. He remembers the day perfectly. It was summer, his father was a work and his mother had errands to run so Jongin and his mother came over for the afternoon. At one point they were playing the backyard, Chanyeol, his sister, and Jongin. His sister was teasing them, saying they were attached at the hip.

"Because I just love Jongin so much!" Seven year old Chanyeol replied.

”That means you need to marry him, like mom and dad,” Yoora said, and really, who was Chanyeol to disagree with that?

So he took Jongin’s hand in his own and asked, “Jongin do you wanna get married?” and Jongin said yes. So Yoora picked some flowers from their mother’s garden along the fence handing them to Jongin and was the officiator of the ceremony.

Obviously it wasn’t the most professional wedding on the planet, Chanyeol was seven and Yoora was ten, the only weddings she knew of were ones on TV and in movies, but they did they best they could. Chanyeol gave Jongin a ring made out of a blade of grass; it only lasted half the afternoon.

When his mother came home later that afternoon and Jongin’s called them in from outside the two asked their children what they did today.

”Chanyeol and I got married!” Jongin announced, broad smile on his face. Their mother’s smiled and laughed, cooing at how cute their boys were, and they was that. Jongin went home with his mother a little later, Chanyeol had dinner and a bath then went to bed. All in all, it was probably the best day of his life.

”You’re not telling that stupid story again are you?” Jongin groans as he comes back to their dinner table from the bathroom. His face screams put upon as he rounds the table to get to his seat, but as he walks behind Chanyeol he allows his hand to drag across the span of his shoulders so Chanyeol knows that he doesn’t really mind, especially since he wasn't there to hear the story. “No one wants to hear about our childhood tales, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol puts his hand on Jongin’s leg once he’s sitting and squeezes gently, just once. “Hyeran asked! She’s never heard the story before, and who am I to deny a captive audience?” He gives Jongin his best smile, but Jongin doesn’t seem to be impressed.

”That’s so cute, though,” Hyeran nearly coos at them. “And you’ve been together ever since?”

Chanyeol shrugs, leaning back in his chair, letting his hand slide up Jongin’s thigh a bit as he shifts. Jongin takes hold of the hand in his own, stopping it’s progress, but squeezes his hand before lacing their fingers together, reaching out to take hold of his wine glass at the same time. “I mean, by kid law, sure.” He glances at Jongin out the corner of his eye. “But by society’s standards, we’ve only been together for four years.”

”Still, it’s cute.” She slaps Baekhyun with the back of her hand. “Why can’t you be that precious?”

Kyungsoo snorts in the most elegant way possible, but it still doesn’t mask the sound for what it is. “It’s Baekhyun, I don’t think he understands the meaning of the word.”

And with that the night goes on. Chanyeol tells a couple more tales about himself and Jongin at Hyeran’s request and much to Jongin’s embarrassment while they work their way through dinner. It’s nice evening, and Chanyeol is happy they had time to go out to dinner with their friends. He’s missed evenings like this, all of them gathered together, talking over food. Maybe he’s just getting old and aches for the feeling of nostalgia, but he wishes they could do this more often.

 

*

 

Chanyeol is thankful for the break from the oppressive, thick summer air when he steps into the cool AC of his and Jongin’s apartment one night a week later. This summer has been the worst yet that he can recall and he wants nothing more than to just lay inside all day in his boxers. Preferably under the AC unit.

Jongin’s in the kitchen, already home from work after Chanyeol’s finished lining up his shoes with the rest of them and changed his clothes. “You made dinner?” He asks, somewhat surprised. Together they’re fairly good cooks, which is why they turn making dinner into a joint effort, but usually when they get home at different times they’ll just order out.

”I tried to,” Jongin admits. “But I think I ruined it.” He pokes at the contents of a frying pan and sighs. “I probably should’ve waited until you got home.”

Chanyeol laughs at him without malice and steps up behind Jongin, places his hands on Jongin’s hips. “We could order out.” He curls himself around Jongin as best as he can, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Jongin’s shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. “Unless there’s some left overs?”

”I guess. I just wanted to avoid ordering out. I wanted to do something _nice_ for you, is all.” He turns the heat on the stove off and sets the pan aside but doesn’t move otherwise, letting Chanyeol keep him wrapped up for a bit longer.

Chanyeol hums against his neck and closes his eyes, gently swaying them from side to side just for the sake of it. “Any particular reason why?” He asks, curious. He doesn’t expect much, but usually Jongin doesn’t do anything without a reason. “Because just having dinner with you by itself is more than something nice. It’s amazing, Jongin. Favorite part of any day.”

Jongin groans, but Chanyeol can hear the smile, picture it on his face as Jongin leans against him a bit more, putting more sway into their movement. “Do you have to be so cheesy?”

”Are you seriously asking me that?”

With a huff, Jongin turns around in his arms. “There’s my answer I suppose.” He puts his arms around Chanyeol as well, pulling him close and into a hug. “Can’t I just do something nice for you without having a reason?”

”Sure you can,” Chanyeol replies. “You can do whatever you want. I was just curious.”

”Well tell your curiosity to put a cork in it.”

Chanyeol give a small laugh, but agrees nonetheless.

They stay like that for a bit, holding each other and swaying to nothing in the kitchen, before Chanyeol grows hungry and tired of standing. Together they dig out left overs in the fridge and warm them up, curling up on the couch in the living room to eat while they watch an airing drama. Eventually they grow tired and head off to bed.

Every morning they wake up the same way, it’s kind of ridiculous if Chanyeol were to think about it, but he doesn’t because he finds it cute. No matter what way they go to bed, each morning they wake to find themselves curled towards each other on their sides like a pair of parenthesis. Chanyeol is sure that tomorrow morning will be no different even as Jongin spoons up behind him, placing an arm over his waist and knees slotted behind his own.

Chanyeol rests his hand on Jongin’s on his stomach and laces their fingers together. To some, his life might be boring. He works a steady job, typical nine-to-five, he’s been with the same person for four years and a half years now, sometimes they go out for dates and sometimes they have sex. Not every day, but some days. Some days they plan on having sex, but half way through they just stop. He goes to bed before midnight most of the time and every day before he falls asleep he thinks the same thing, _I’m the luckiest person in the world._ And today is no different.

He brings Jongin’s hand up to his mouth and kisses the back of it before letting it rest on his stomach once more. “Love you,” he says, just like every other night, and knows that he’ll never love a person as much as he loves Jongin.

Jongin doesn’t always respond in turn. There are nights that he falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, and there are nights that he’s mad at Chanyeol, but he’ll nudge Chanyeol back all the same. Sometimes, Jongin will say it first, or will just kiss him instead, and others Jongin tell him to stop being gross, but it’s always something.

“I did have a reason,” Jongin says tonight. “For dinner.”

Chanyeol hums. “Oh?” He doesn’t want to push, wants Jongin to tell if he wishes to, but won’t force it.

Jongin curls up closer to him, tightening his arm around Chanyeol’s waist. “Did you know it’s been twenty years since that day?”

“Since what day?”

“Since you asked me to marry you,” Jongin says.

Chanyeol opens his eyes, seeing nothing at first in the darkness of their room, and does the math. When he comes to the conclusion that, yes, it has been twenty years since he asked Jongin to marry him when he was seven and they got married in his backyard he’s speechless. There is nothing he could possibly think of to say, no way for him to put all of his thoughts and feelings in this very moment into words. Instead, he goes to roll over, to face Jongin and hope his eyes will adjust in time to see his face perfectly in the dark right in front of his own.

He attempts to do all of this, but Jongin stops him.

“I was wondering,” he speaks again, voice hesitant and so unlike the Jongin he knows, but loves all the same. “By kid law, we’re married, but I was wondering if you wanted to be married for real?”

“ _What?_ ” Chanyeol manages to croak out.

“Do you wanna get married, Chanyeol?”

“Oh, my fucking God.” He rolls over and pins Jongin to the bed, knees on either side of his hips and hands resting on the pillow, just next to Jongin’s neck. “I can’t believe you asked before I got to.” He wants to be angry, but he can’t be because Jongin just fucking proposed.

“So, is that a no?” Jongin asks sheepishly.

Chanyeol sits up then, resting his weight on Jongin’s thighs and presses his face into his hands. “Is that a no, he asks. I can’t believe...” He mumbles a bit more into the skin of his palms before removing them from his face and taking hold of Jongin’s instead. “No, that’s not a fucking no, Jongin,” he says. “Yes I’ll marry you.” And he leans down and kisses Jongin, full on the lips until neither of them can breathe.

That night, they have sex, and it’s unlike any other time they’ve had sex before in all the time they’ve been together. While each and every moment has been important and meaningful in and of itself, none of those times can measure up to this. Chanyeol kisses every inch of Jongin’s body, maps the skin he knows by heart out with his hands, his lips, his tongue. He kisses Jongin like his life depends on it, as if he’ll die if they stop for one second.

This is not sex. No, Chanyeol makes love to Jongin and he doesn’t care how sappy it makes him sound because he loves Jongin and if he has to, Chanyeol will shout it from the rooftops.

_I love Kim Jongin with all my heart._

He takes his time, makes sure it’s perfect and the most enjoyable sex they have ever had. He kisses Jongin along the length of his cock, tells him how perfect it is and how he’ll do this every night for the rest of their lives. And when he makes Jongin come, he swallows up his moans as if that’s all he needs to survive.

Forget food, Chanyeol doesn’t need any form of sustenance except for the sound of Jongin when he’s in the middle of the most pleasure he’s ever had by the person who loves him more than anyone else in the entire world. That's all he needs to going, to live forever.

And when they’re finished and have cleaned up, Chanyeol takes Jongin’s face in his hands once more, cups his cheeks and kisses him on the lips again then presses their foreheads together. “I love you, Jongin,” he says quietly, barely louder than a whisper.

Jongin says, “I love you too,” in return.

 

 *

 

They have a summer wedding. Chanyeol’s mother cries big, fat tears but smiles while she does it. Chanyeol doesn’t tell the story during his vows, much to Jongin’s relief, but that doesn’t mean he keeps the story to himself, even though everyone knows it by now.

He wants to share it with the world, share his love for Jongin so they all understand that this is it, this is for real. Even though they’re officially married now, with rings and everything, Chanyeol doesn’t doubt that somewhere in the world people will voice disbelief, try to argue with Chanyeol’s feelings for Jongin. For his _husband_. So Chanyeol will tell the story until his dying breath about how much he loves Jongin. How he has always loved Jongin, and with love Jongin until he dies.

 

*

 

When Chanyeol was a kid, he knew right away he was in love with Jongin. They became the best of friends they day they met and were practically inseparable since. Chanyeol honestly can't remember a time when Jongin wasn't in his life, even though he knows it exists. There are pictures of it, from when he was a baby and a toddler. Pictures that don't have any sign of Jongin. There are also pictures from school that don't have Jongin as well given the two years between them. But the pictures and memories that truly matter, that are the most important in Chanyeol's eyes, are the ones that have Jongin right next to him.

He can't tell you how he knew he was in love with Jongin when they were kids, it's just a fact. The sky is blue, grass is green, and Park Chanyeol was in love with Kim Jongin. These are the facts of life, anyone would tell you that.

In fact, Chanyeol was so confident he was in love with Jongin when he was seven that they got married in his backyard.

And twenty-one years later they do it again, in the same back yard, this time with their families present. He doesn’t tie a blade of grass around Jongin’s finger for a ring, and his sister doesn’t officiate the wedding, but it’s perfect all the same.

And before he puts the ring on Jongin’s finger he shows him the inscription _Married by kid law since age seven_ just to see him roll his eyes and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> *I haven't written fluff in so long I have forgotten how to do it, but here we are. It exists. I have missed this. If I wanted so tired I'd be more excited tbh bc it was so much fun to write??? i forgot how fun fluff and slice of life is lol
> 
> *I also forgot other pairings that didn't involve kyungsoo exists, but once again, here we are. 
> 
> *enjoy lovelies <3


End file.
